What His Father Gave Him
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day One: Gifts. Zuko ponders on the scar that started it all and how even painful memories can lead to unexpected happiness.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day 1: GIFTS**

_**What His Father Gave Him**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

**NOTE: **_It's that time of year again and I wasn't gonna miss this!_

_A short piece set during Book 3 when the Gaang are all on Ember Island. A slightly bittersweet take on the prompt but one that I hope still makes sense._

_Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One night someone raised the topic of gifts and as the discussion continued, Katara noticed that Zuko had grown more reserved than usual.

Aang talked excitedly about the gift of wisdom and humor from the monks since the Air Nomads subscribed to a life devoid of materialism. Sokka talked about fighting lessons from his father and from Bato and even of family heirlooms. Katara spoke warmly of Gran-gran's necklace and Toph talked about how her parents had showered her with gifts even though they didn't truly understand her, they had always meant well. Everyone was too caught up in reminiscing their own happy experiences that no one paid too much attention to the brooding firebender, particularly since brooding was Zuko's default mode anyway.

But Katara noticed. She didn't want to call any attention to the fact since Zuko clearly wanted out of the discussion. Instead, she abruptly changed to the subject to something completely unrelated and given how easily Aang and her brother could be swayed to discuss other things, the whole thing was accomplished with ease. Toph, of course, noted the change but she also knew well enough to hold her tongue.

Zuko was visibly relieved by all this and that was enough for Katara.

Later that night, she found him sitting on the porch of the summer house, staring at the waves on the beach, his hand touching his scar.

Katara frowned. She could not imagine how painful that memory must have been for him, but it always saddened her to see him in such sorrow. He had already come so far.

"You all right?" she asked gently.

He looked surprised to see her and then he simply nodded.

"Nothing to worry about," he reassured her, "I couldn't sleep, that's all."

Katara walked over and sat beside him and he seemed grateful for her company.

"Was it all that talk about gifts earlier that bothered you?" she asked carefully. 

"A little bit, I guess," he replied sincerely. He had grown comfortable enough to be able to confide in her with ease – something the waterbender appreciated.

"I've been thinking about my father's greatest 'gift' to me," he continued, touching his scar, "He told me during that Agni Kai that this would be an important lesson for me, and I can't disagree with that. It's taken me a while to learn the true lesson, but I think I've figured it out."

Katara listened intently, honored that Zuko trusted her enough to share his deepest feelings. She had grown to trust him and care for him as well and her healer's instincts made her want to assuage the pain that his father had caused him.

"And strange as it seems," the firebender went on, "I think that getting this scar is probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"What?" Katara asked incredulously, alarm written on her face. Zuko noticed her confusion and smiled at her reassuringly.

"This scar is a reminder of the mission he gave me, that seemingly impossible task of capturing the Avatar," he explained, "And it was by going on this journey that I understood myself and my true duty. It was by going on this journey that I realized who had truly been like a father to me all these years, that I found some real friends, and a cause truly worth fighting for."

He paused uncertainly and Katara allowed the ideas to sink in. It was an unusual reaction to trauma, but she was glad that he found a positive spin on his experience.

"And had my father not given me this mission," he said softly, "I might never have met you, Katara."

He looked at her intently, trying his best to convey all his emotions in a single, significant glance, and then, he immediately turned away, a blush spreading across his cheeks. The waterbender stared at him in wonder, blushing as well, and at a loss for words. She had not expected this conversation to lead to sudden truth, but she was not exactly displeased with it either.

"Crazy idea, sorry," he muttered awkwardly, still unable to face her.

They said nothing for a few moments, and the only sound to be heard was that of the waves washing across the shore.

"I don't think it's a crazy idea," Katara said hesitantly, and then, with more confidence, she took one of the firebender's hands in her own.

Zuko turned around to stare at their hands, still unable to make eye contact with the waterbender beside him. But he was relieved that she had not walked away from him. That was more than enough.

"I'm glad I met you too," Katara said with a smile, and feeling suddenly emboldened, she took Zuko's face in her hands and tenderly kissed his scar.


End file.
